


融 3

by OXYGENBALLON



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OXYGENBALLON/pseuds/OXYGENBALLON
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Kudos: 21





	融 3

那天晚上金钟云在曺圭贤怀里睡得很沉，所以即便时间不长，醒来以后还是觉得身心都很放松舒畅，除了还有些合不上的后穴以及酸痛的腰。

金钟云小心地从曺圭贤怀里出来，穿好衣服简单整理了一下就悄悄离开了，临走前瞟了一眼曺圭贤的睡脸。

洋娃娃一样的五官，又像只憨憨大狗狗，虽然有时候会丧丧的，但是看的人却一点不觉得丧，反而觉得温暖可爱。

再见啦，小曺总，金钟云心想，别再见了。

不过这个圈子就是这么小，几日后，金钟云腰还没完全恢复好的时候，又要去参加一个晚会。

刚一过了入口，金钟云就看到那个高大的身影立在一旁，腰板挺得笔直，下巴微扬，一副骄傲贵气公子哥的模样，如果忽略掉他合在一起紧张揉搓的掌心。

曺圭贤正想着如何预防待会儿出太多手汗，一转头看见他想了好几天的人正朝自己走了过来。

他又剪了头发，短短的头发干净清爽，配上那小巧的清淡脸庞，像极了高中生。他穿了个好像大一号的西服，很素的黑白搭配，松松垮垮地不太和他的尺寸，有点像偷穿大人衣服的小孩，让人很容易心生怜爱。

“曺总，”金钟云看到曺圭贤看到自己眼睛都亮了，心里叹了口气。

又变回曺总了呢，曺圭贤皱了一下眉，金钟云把这些小表情都落在眼里但是还是装作没事人一样。

“几日不见，还好吗？”金钟云的语气，像极了他们之间什么都没有，小曺的委屈都写在了脸上，看的金钟云都有些不忍心，赶紧还是叉开了话题。

“在这里站着做什么？”金钟云装作不知道曺圭贤在等他，果然听到曺圭贤一秒忘记刚刚连肖邦都弹不出的悲伤，拉着他的胳膊急切地说：“我刚刚看到徐老板了，所以，今晚你还是……”

然后他看到金钟云的眼神，有些戏谑地审视着他。“不是不是，我不是那种人，我……”小曺刚准备解释，却想到上次自己嘴上不要身体却诚实的结果，生生把那些解释的话压了下去。

“好啦走啦，进去吧。”金钟云回拽着曺圭贤的胳膊，两人一起进了会场。

果不其然，如曺圭贤预想的一样。进去没一会儿他们就碰上了那个徐老板，几日不见，那啤酒肚好像更加硕大突出。

徐老板那暧昧猥琐的视线在两人身上打转了一番，金钟云想装作没看见，却还是躲不过徐老板主动朝他们二人走来。

“哟，小曺总，今天和艺声一起来的啊。”徐老板嗓音粗糙地像风吹着破塑料袋发出的声音，击打着金钟云的心，缓缓下沉。

原来不是一劳永逸的事情啊，金钟云听到那个声音压低了音调，越发像砂纸一般让人人不舒服。

“不知道那天晚上小曺总和艺声两人玩得开不开心啊？”

这下连曺圭贤都觉得无比恶心，虽然早就明白他的钟云哥不是什么不食人间烟火不染滚滚红尘的仙人，但是他细品那晚两人的春情，越发觉得金钟云比他想的还要温柔熨帖，虽然比起自己开始时的青涩拘束金钟云已经算得上开放，但是一点没有那种过于糜烂的感觉，反而是大大方方地展露出自己的美丽。

两人之间的性事若是一方过于地只追求刺激爽快，反而没有那般美妙而温情的氛围，当时的两人虽然都随着心去做，但事后曺圭贤反复品味，金钟云的温柔中，绝不是金钟云自己认为的服从妥协，而是丝丝缕缕的情。

他的钟云哥，无论怎样都是干净的，才不是玉体横陈供人亵玩的玩物。曺圭贤想要辩解，可他们确实做了。若辩解他们二人不是那种关系，那他或许会失去保护他的资格。

正在曺圭贤纠结着回怼的语言时，感觉到金钟云软软的小手轻轻握住了自己的指尖。两人身体本就几乎挨在一起，金钟云的动作只有曺圭贤才感受得到，手臂被悄悄从金钟云身后拉过去，曺圭贤一下子心领神会，一把搂住金钟云的细腰，把人重重地带到怀里。

金钟云感慨着曺圭贤的聪明，乖顺地倚在曺圭贤身上，听着曺圭贤开始他的吹牛逼。

不过是看着想听点桃色，徐老板听了一会儿曺圭贤的东扯西扯，又看着曺圭贤确实宠艺声宠的正腻乎，随便哈哈几句就离开往小嫩模堆里扎了。

曺圭贤正想要不要和金钟云说点什么，主持人的声音响了起来，接着他的注意力便被主持人吸引了去，留金钟云一个人格外在意揽着自己腰的那只手。

曺圭贤今天特意喷了些香水，想起上次连做的间隙都被金钟云像哄小孩一样顺着毛，他让秘书给他挑了个成熟优雅的男士香水。好在秘书小姐不放心地跟着他去了洗手间门口，并且不顾形象地冲进男厕所，这才制止了曺圭贤对着自己视死如归地猛喷。

金钟云在甜甜的烟草味中也慢慢沉下心来把注意力放在晚会的节目上，两个人像是热恋多年的夫夫一般，倚在一起也慢慢不再心跳过快，反而有一种平静的小甜蜜。

“钟云哥……”曺圭贤看着金钟云靠在自己肩上的小脑袋，毛茸茸的发丝蓬蓬的，心里柔软的一塌糊涂，手不自觉搂的更紧。

金钟云听着曺圭贤叫他，又感觉到曺圭贤搂着自己腰的手更紧，自己几乎要从侧身轻靠着他变成面对面贴着被他压在怀里，无奈地只能从逃避中脱离出来，抬头望着曺圭贤的眼睛。

真是太犯规了，金钟云小小的脸微微仰起，曺圭贤稍稍低头就能和他磨磨鼻尖，亲亲小嘴。呼出的气热乎乎的，薄唇上的唇膏亮晶晶的，曺圭贤越靠越近，被金钟云用小手一把抓住脸，低声吼了一句，“曺圭贤！”

金钟云也是急了，出口忘了自己坚持的疏离。那语气曺圭贤听不出一点生气，反而觉得像是害羞撒娇。

“咳咳……”曺圭贤清了清嗓子，要成熟稳重，不要让钟云哥对自己幼稚小孩的印象加深之余还多了个色狼属性。

“那天晚上……”曺圭贤想好好和金钟云谈一下那天晚上的事情，才开个头便被金钟云一把捂住嘴，小凤眼凶巴巴瞪他。

完蛋，他居然有点怕钟云哥，刚刚那一眼曺圭贤开始想到以后和金钟云在一起以后自己如何妻管严了。

想了想这事本来就是发生过的事，再怎么避而不谈也不能一直当个缩头乌龟，思索了几秒钟，金钟云这才跟自己妥协，小声跟曺圭贤说，“找个没人的地方再说。”

两人偷偷摸摸拉拉扯扯地跑到洗手间，怎么又是洗手间呢，两个人各自在心里嘀咕。

“其实我是……”曺圭贤想把自己是金钟云粉丝，而且算得上老粉的事说给金钟云听。才不是什么潜规则，他不会想要用钱权一类的来强迫金钟云的，如果金钟云愿意，他想把心捧给他。

话语再次被打断，不过这次是凌乱的脚步声，曺圭贤下意识不想让人看到他和金钟云在洗手间聊天，生怕再多人误会金钟云，赶忙拉着金钟云的手躲进了一个厕所隔间。

高跟鞋鞋跟和皮鞋鞋跟咚咚地乱砸在地板的声音越来越近，来的人明显脚步凌乱不稳，甚至空气中都能闻到酒精的味道和浓重的女士香水味道。

这得喝成什么样啊，曺圭贤心里想。还没想太多，隔壁的隔间嘭的两声被打开合上，明显是后来的两人进入了隔壁隔间。

紧接着听见衣服窸窸窣窣的声音，还有黏黏糊糊的啵嘴水声，不一会儿传来女人似乎加了许多演技的娇喘声。

曺圭贤和金钟云这边两个大男人挤在一个不算宽敞的小厕所隔间里面，听着隔壁的活春宫，甚至一低头都能从隔板下面缝隙看见高跟鞋的细跟，一想到眼前的人还是和自己睡过暧昧不清的对象，两个人都脸红不止。

女人开始从喘变成嚎，声音一抖一抖地像是要死去，最后啊啊地叫个不停，金钟云痛苦地把脸埋进小手掌心里。

所以他被曺圭贤按在床上艹得欲仙欲死的时候也是发出这种羞耻到爆的声音吗？

女人高潮以后大口大口地喘着粗气，曺圭贤心里刚想着这男人太快了吧，突然听见了男人不满地声音，“怎么停了？”

这声音不算太陌生，曺圭贤和金钟云两人对视了一下都了然于心。

这男人正是是徐老板，小嫩模小声告诉他从门板缝隙好像看到隔壁有人。徐老板当然不知道隔壁的人是谁，还让那女人又仔细低头看了看，得知隔壁也是两个人徐老板一声大笑。

“我说隔壁兄弟，你这在隔壁听半天了你马子屁都不放一个，你该不会是不行吧？”和在曺圭贤面前都惺惺作态不同，牡丹花下正风流，又不知道旁边人是谁，徐老板尽显粗俗本性。

“来嘛，兄弟，你要是满足不了你马子，让我见见弟妹呗。”徐老板明显喝得有点烂醉，说这话时候大手不停地用力拍打着两间隔间中间的隔板。

曺圭贤本来没想理他，但这喝醉酒了的徐老板像是突然开始耍起酒疯，裤子都没提利索就跑来拍他们隔间的门。

金钟云见状，迅速地把自己领口扯开，皮带也松了扯到胯上，使劲捏了自己脸蛋几下，疼得眼泪都挤了出来几滴，成功伪造出情动时候脸红的模样，然后一下扑进曺圭贤怀里。

曺圭贤一下子明白金钟云的意图，手搭在门把手上，在金钟云扑进怀里做好准备的那一刻一手搂上金钟云一手打开了门。

徐老板正拍门拍的起劲，门突然被打开弄得他差点跌倒。看到曺圭贤有些怒气的脸，他的酒瞬间解了大半。

“哎哟是小曺总啊，我这喝醉了胡闹，你们俩这是……”似乎想探究两人是不是真的在做那事，然后他看到金钟云从曺圭贤怀里转过头来，小脸上红润润的，像是刚刚爽到些又被打断的羞耻。尤其是连眼梢都近乎红的妖异，本就妩媚的凤眼现在朦朦胧胧的有些失焦，让人分外想把这具纤细的身体抱紧在怀里，然后压在身下好好凌虐一番。

“小曺总还真是有福气啊……”徐老板咂咂嘴，目光在金钟云脸上身上都流连了几圈，引得曺圭贤不爽地把金钟云小脑袋按回自己胸口。

“嗨，给小曺总陪个不是，那我先离开，给小曺总挪个地儿。”说完拉着隔壁还衣衫不整的小嫩模大摇大摆地离开了。

空气中还有那令人作呕的气味，金钟云保持着这个姿势，贪婪地汲取着曺圭贤身上的甜烟草古龙水味道。

“那个……”曺圭贤倒不大好，刚刚就一直忍耐着，后来金钟云主动扑到他怀里，他的大脑就好像碳酸汽水被打开，无数小气泡噼里啪啦地炸开。

金钟云也感觉到了曺圭贤的异样，如果今晚再做一回，好像他也不是特别反感，他心想着。

不过曺圭贤最后还是在天人交战之后选择帮金钟云整理好衣服。他胃口大了呢，想要金钟云的所有。

等到两人一同出去的时候，曺圭贤心想着要不然吃点喝点什么，这气氛实在是太尴尬了。

刚刚居然让金钟云在洗手池那边等着，自己在隔间里面一边肖想着金钟云一边自渎。虽然之后洗了手不过他还是想尽量避免手碰到金钟云。但金钟云像是装不知道一样，主动拉着他的手一起出了洗手间。

“钟云哥还挺有做演员的潜质的……”想起刚刚的情境，曺圭贤小声嘀咕了一句，心里盘算着要不要去结交几个导演给金钟云拓展一下业务。

“钟云哥想不想喝点什么？”曺圭贤鼓起勇气打破这尴尬的气氛。

金钟云这会儿一直在想，曺圭贤他怎么这么可爱。他不知道的是，一旦一个人觉得另一个人可爱，便是沦陷，而他居然从这么早就沦陷在曺圭贤中。

“想喝咖啡。”金钟云想逗这个可爱的小孩，晚会上的饮料只有葡萄酒和果汁，哪里来的咖啡？

“嗯……”曺圭贤思索了一小会儿，然后认真地问金钟云，“哥你还想看这个晚会吗？”

“没必要了，刚刚入口处拍照都结束了。”金钟云没明白曺圭贤的意思。

“那我们出去喝咖啡好啦！”曺圭贤笑得灿烂，让金钟云也不自觉被感染。

“小傻子，这么晚了，哪还有咖啡店开门啊。”金钟云偷偷手伸到曺圭贤身后，去搓他卷卷的发尾，被曺圭贤一把捉住小手。

“谁说去咖啡店了？”小孩古灵精怪地挤眉弄眼。

“那去哪？”金钟云也被勾起了好奇心，然后被小曺一把拉着偷偷离开了会场。

坐在小曺总的车里，几分钟到了一栋大楼地下室。

“别告诉我是去你家。”金钟云不满地撅着小嘴。

“对了一半，去我家公司。”小曺一边解释一边帮金钟云解开安全带，拉着人坐电梯一口气上到自己办公的楼层。

“你开的是咖啡公司？”金钟云挑了挑眉，然后看到曺圭贤从茶水间的柜子里翻出咖啡机和咖啡豆，得意地朝自己笑。

求表扬的大狗狗，金钟云噗嗤一声笑出来。

“那我就等着喝咯？”金钟云找了个椅子坐下，看着这富贵小少爷手忙脚乱地拼命表现。

“……还是我来吧……”看着品相还不错的咖啡豆在曺圭贤的摧残下即将只能归于垃圾桶，金钟云还是主动站了出来。

细致地研磨咖啡豆，金钟云有条不紊地盯着咖啡机，直到小小的茶水间里充满了浓郁的咖啡香气。

曺圭贤则在一边拿着手机拼命偷拍金钟云。金钟云在煮咖啡，金钟云在给自己煮咖啡，金钟云在给自己煮“爱心”咖啡，曺圭贤越想越离谱，已经脑海里脑补出一系列两人在一个屋檐下没羞没臊的幸福生活画面了。

“圭贤，你能喝苦的吗？”金钟云给曺圭贤也倒了一杯，听到曺圭贤嗯嗯嗯了几声就把纯正的黑咖啡原液递了过去，然后看到曺圭贤被苦的差点哭出来。

“让你不好好听我问你话，”金钟云心情好好，回头给曺圭贤的杯子里加了好多牛奶和方糖。

曺圭贤一晚上都幸福到迷迷糊糊的，晚上躺在床上时候才一点点回忆今晚的美好。

他们交换了联系方式，一边喝着咖啡一边在暖暖的灯光下聊着没什么营养的话题。

最后他把金钟云送回家都时候，金钟云对他说了晚安，还说了两次，说要补上之前那次。

打开手机翻今晚偷拍的金钟云的照片，惊讶地发现有几张金钟云在偷笑，紧接着后面他似乎有些忍不住了，直接对着他的镜头笑了一小会儿，像只小狐狸一样可爱娇俏。

不是我太乐观了对吧，钟云哥。曺圭贤用手指戳了戳屏幕里金钟云笑得鼓鼓的小脸蛋。

不是要你喜欢上我，而是让你明白你有多喜欢我。


End file.
